"Splashie" The Dog
WARNING : Possible photosensitive epilepsy trigger warning, aka flashing gif below. Splashie is a dog, possibly a beagle of some sort. Short Description : 'Black, blue, teal, white in color. Always hides tail end behind self. Normal during the day, cowardly during the night shift. Harmless to both animatronics and humans. Disappeared on his 5th night at the Pizzeria. 'Pretty Sloppily Written Backstory : From a (still) growing count of new animatronics, Splashie (his given name) was added. He was a quiet robot, only moving slightly as to interact with children or to sit or stand. Some people would actually catch a glimpse of his eyes darting toward the repair room down the hall, but then quickly moving his pupils back to stare straight once more. Others seen one of his eyes twitching or his mouth curling into an unsure frown. Other than that, he seemed normal. He was ignored by the other animatronics, and some even glared at him because of his strange behavior. At night, he morphed from a jittery but cheery-looking hound to a terrified and anxious animal. He would run about the place, stumbling over chairs or tripping on himself, and he wasn't going after the night guard(s). Instead, he ran to the repair room and slammed the door shut. There was an old telephone in the room, and Splash used it to call the guard(s) and blab off warnings about something...or someone. "He's still here"..."ghosts"..."what am I?!" These were one of the many things he would say aloud to people and himself. His voice sounded very human but coarse, with the sound of metal echoing silently following afterwards. On rare occasions, he would sputter blood, making him to cough hard. Nobody knows why, but there's assumptions. The guard(s) kept getting calls from Splash that told them when one of the animatronics were at their doors, or what one of them were up to (if he could find out what). After that, he'd quickly say "Careful...he's still alive...h-he'll kill you", then hang up. One of the animatronics found him curled up under one of the tables and questioned him what he was talking about out of curiosity. He just sputtered incoherent words, then started to tug and scratch at his face. Splash then started to talk to himself, saying : [ "I'm already dead." "Leave...me...ALONE!" "This can't be my fate...it can't." "I should have NEVER come here." ] For each day that passed, he became more jittery and paranoid. Some of the other robots started to get disturbed. One said that he might be missing a couple of screws and bolts, but that wasn't his case. On the 5th night, his voice was hoarse, and you could hear fast breathing coming from the other phone in the office. His voice, as he spoke, grew more louder and panicked by the minute. Now, he was saying, "He's coming for me... told you..." -static- "...OH GOD-". There was a scuffling noise, then the only thing you could hear is the sound of an animatronic scream mixed with a human's, a strangled choking sound, and sharp sounds from an ax colliding with metal. Then silence. The phone was abruptly cut off. He wasn't seen or heard of anymore. There was a pile of parts in the repair room, along with some blood smeared across the floor. Nobody knows what really happened there. Overall : He's harmless and provided some help while he was there. It was if, though, that he never existed. There was a small rumor about Splashie, saying he was once a night guard but was killed on his 5th night on the job, and that his body was found in a mass of gashed, cut up pieces of carnage. The day after they "discarded" his body, Splashie appeared. The guard was referred to as "Montes". Nobody knew who his killer was, or where they were now... ...did you know the name "Montes" is the name of my History teacher, but that's none of your business. might do a story for this. Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters